ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 54
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 54: The Rain is Gone Storm Mantis flew back into Waurika. He was attacked by a cloud dragon, but he slit its throat with his scythe-hand. The corpse fell onto the roof of a building and collapsed it. He continued to fly until he saw something interesting. Arthur's skin was laying in the middle of an undestroyed street. He flew down to get a better look. "My, my.", Storm Mantis said. "So this is how Embodiment of Storms works; it is held inside a storm elemental's body. This is the first time I have ever seen one, but sadly it will also be my last." He raised his scythe-hand and stabbed Arthur's skin through the head. 54: THE RAIN IS GONE Storm Mantis immediately removed his scythe from Arthur's skin's head. The wound instantly disappeared. The skin started to swell up until it perfectly matched Arthur's figure. The Arthur-cloud, surprised, began to be sucked into Arthur's body. When it was done, only the gray clouds in the sky remained. The thunderstorms, blizzards, sleet, and even a tornado and a hurricane that had formed instantly dissipated and was absorbed back into Arthur's body. Arthur finally came to. "What the hell?!", Arthur shouted. "Where am I?" "Do not worry, you are still in Waurika.", Storm Mantis said. "However, I have decided that it is time your little show ended." "What?!" "Due to our research into your kind, we have found out that a storm elemental's body replicates itself in the form of your skin just in case the cloud version of you is destroyed." "Where did you get the research?" "There has been only one storm elemental in existence besides you. He was born over 400 years ago. However, he was killed by our leading scientists in the name of research." "Why?" "For research, dumbass. Were you not listening?" "So why did you revert me back to this form? I was doing good! I was about to kill them!" "No, you were not. I'' will." "What?!" "Our master has ordered me to send you this message." Using his scythe-hand, he grabbed a piece of paper and tossed it to Arthur, who read it aloud. It said: ''Arthur, it has come to my attention that you have succeeded in nearly destroying the city of Waurika. Which is fine, except you nearly killed the elementals, especially the one we want ''alive. It is for this reason that Storm Mantis will replace your role in Waurika, as he has proven to be a much more efficient soldier, and, unlike you, actually listens to orders given to him. I'm severely sorry that it had to come to this, but come to this it did, and now you must be punished.'' "So this means...?", Arthur asked. "You will die.", Storm Mantis replied. "And how are you going to kill me?" "Oh?" "Storm elementals don't have an elemental weakness!" "Yes, and neither do earth elementals. What is your point?" "You can't kill me!" "Yes, I can. There's only one way to kill a storm elemental, and trust me, you will not like it." "How so?" Storm Mantis used his scythe-hand to cut Arthur's stomach. Very quickly, he tore out internal organ after internal organ, until only a big hole remained where Arthur's digestive system once was. With this, Storm Mantis cut through Arthur's colon, allowing Arthur to bleed out. Storm Mantis bent over so that he and Arthur were eye-to-eye. "Now do you see?" Arthur coughed up blood on Storm Mantis' face. Storm Mantis angrily stabbed Arthur in the throat, stabbing through Arthur's trachea. With one swift movement, Storm Mantis cut the trachea out of Arthur's throat, then raised it to his face. Two gray compartments at the bottom opened, and Storm Mantis tilted his head backwards, dropping Arthur's trachea down his "throat". "I cannot wait to eat the rest of you.", Storm Mantis said. Arthur's eyes slowly drifted off into nothingness. Storm Mantis laughed. "Fantastic!", he shouted. "Dinner!" ~*~*~*~* The gray clouds suddenly began to dissipate over a damaged Waurika. Instead of the sky being gray, the sky was blue, and the sun was completely visible once again. "What the hell happened?!", Aaron asked. "Is Arthur dead?" Out of breath, Aaron looked around. "Shit!", he shouted. "I have to see if Amy's still alive!" As he ran, he saw a big brown streak. He ran backwards to see an extremely gory picture. He saw a brown robotic mantis eating Arthur's intestines like spaghetti. He looked in abject horror, hoping the mantis would not notice him as it made a slurping sound and the intestines went inside of it. However, at that moment, his phone rang, attracting the attention of the mantis as Aaron hid around a building corner, answering the call. Breathing deeply, he saw the mantis walk towards him, turning to look at him. The mantis gave him a look before going back to resume his meal. Aaron breathed a sigh of relief before walking back to Amy's house, talking to her on the phone and reassuring each other that they were still alive. Storm Mantis sat back down, catching Arthur's liver on his now bloodstained scythe-hand. "It does not matter where you go, Aaron.", he said. "I will always know where you are. I have a built-in electricity sensor, to replicate you lightning elementals' electricity sensing. (He swallows Arthur's liver.) Let's hope our battle is a grand spectacle. I cannot wait!" BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff